Storm Bringer
by BlueHearted
Summary: Kyle Nightwood. Son of Zues. He's no hero, he's not gonna save the world. He's just a boy trying to create a life for himself,after he lost everything. A normal one,well you can't have a normal life when you get visits from your dead half-brother,and have a power that shouldn't exist. Follow him through his small personal journey, as he strives to save himself/OC Story/


**Welcome all,to my fanfiction.This is a story about my OC,but not what you may be thinking.This isnt about him saving the world,or any propechy.This is about a boy saving himself,after losing eveything he loves and finding a new love in the most unexpected place.As he tries and create the most normal life he can for himself with what the Fates left him.He's a demigod though,so there's no such thing as normal.** **Enjoy!All oppions/tips are welcome and dont be afraid to say your thoughts or ask questions.**

 **-Hayden**

 _Chapter One:Claiming_

Zues,the most powerful creature to walk the earth(or so he liked to believe)had a child,and he was the greatest hero of all time,the best leader.Powerful,witty and eveyone loved and wanted to be him.

Wrong.He had a son yes,but he was the total opposite of eveything that defined a Zues child.Cool-headed?No way,his cursing from his gaming could be heard a few yards away.Good judgement?Nope,he was a regular in the Infirmary, just as much as he sent people there.A natrual leader?Sort of,if you think good leaders should lead thier troops into death for the hell of it.

So,what made him a son of Zues?His mother falling in love with a god.That's the bottomline.Kyle Archer Nightwood didnt even have a name of a Zues child,nothing about him would make you think 'Zues.' much less Big Three material.

So,why in the world had he been struck by lightning-and was standing there mouth agap at the fact that he wasn't dead.While eveyone else stitting around the fire simply stared in complete and utter shock,before the uproar.

"Zues?!Impossible,gotta be some kind of joke?A prank from my father?" A Hermes kid called and an Apollo kid retaliated.

"He would be a charred corpse if he wasn't!"

"I dont care,as long as he doesnt lead us into battle."Kyle stood there his whole body buzzing and tingling all over.His brain seemed to have been dumped in ice water,why wasn't he dead?He had been staying at camp for about three months,the longest anyone after the Tiatin War(or so he was told)had gone unclaimed.Some of the campers had even startes making jokes,that he was a mortal,the barriar had just pittied him and let him through.

This was worse.He ran a hand through his hair,with a long sigh.At least he wouldn't have to stay with the Hermes kids anymore...

The thought gave him no comfort and he was disgusted with the idea of sleeping in the cold,and empty Zues cabin.Somewhere deep inside of him,he understood how he could be a Zues child.

His mother had always had a love of the sky and storms.Always been one for the 'better then you' and going above and beyond.If she could have any god,it would none less then the king of them all.Why settle for any Olympian when you can have the king bowing to you.

That didn't mean he wanted to accept the fact,no he despised it.Everyone always talked about how great it was to get claimed,know who you're fighting for.Yet,this was one of the worst days of Kyle's life.All eyes on him,all the whispers and shouts ,were about him.

He felt tears prick his eyes,feeling more powerlessness then he had ever.He gulped and shoved down his tears and smiled at the crowd slowly melting into the shadows-all he wanted was to escaoe thier judging eyes.Thier looks of disgust,disappointment and shock. "Guess you can all call me Sparky,now." He chuckled but to his dispair he felt a few tears slid down his cheeks.Rolling off softly and slowly as if to strecth out his weakness.

"Is he...crying?"

"I bet he wanted to stay in the Hermes cabin forever,so he wouldn't be all alone,the little loser." Someone sneered,but their voice trembled a little,as if afraid.

 _Weak._

Zues kids werent supossed to cry,or breakdown into puddles due to nightamres.They werent supposed to show weakness.They were leaders.Inspriations.

The boy froze,his whole body seeming to go into over drive.His whole body began to quake as thoughts of failure swirled through his head.How many people would be watching his every mive,like a pack of wolves waiting to pounce.This little lightning stirke put him at the top,a place he couldn't keep.A place he wasn't ready for,and never would be.

He didn't want to sit in the throne.He couldn't sit in the throne,he was just...Kyle.No-one special.There was nothing special about him.Nothing.He was a nobody.Kyle covers his face which was pinched into a deep snarl and ran off into the dark stumbling and sobbing until he reached the Zues cabin.

He wrenched open the door and slammed it shut behind him,locking it as he pathetically sobbed.He took heavy panting breaths and slid downwards onto the cold floor,burying his head into his hands.

After what felt like hours,his heart stopped pounding and his tears creased to streak his cheeks.The boy shook his head muttering to himself.

"Stupid...Stupid...Stupid."Kyle snarled to himself and then shook his head of brown locks.He stood up stimbling a little as his knees almsot gave out,he looked at the Zues statue that seemes to be staring him down,his stone eyes seeming to disapprove of his very presence.Kyle smirked,his panic and fear vanishing and flippes the statue off.

"You slept with my mother,its your fault I exist."he glares at the stupid statue.Then,he runs another ahsn through his hair chuckling to himself. "Who ever decided to out you in here,was an idiot.You're creepy as f*k."

That was the day that changed,Kyle's life at camp forever.That was alos the day he vowed never to let anyone see him cry again,unaware of what the Fates had instore for him. Unaware that there was one boy,who couldn't stay away from him,and soon soon give him a new purpose,a new name and a new life.


End file.
